


Tsunami

by Shatterpath



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in the middle of a very intense Scene between two lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsunami

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC17! I got to write about new kinks! Hot damn!
> 
> Pairings: Dace and Lee (Starling).
> 
> From kink_bingo 2009: Amnesty. Horizontal line. Enemas, silence, suspension, bondage (immobility), teasing.
> 
> Written in one sitting on 10-3-09

"So, I've been teasing you for a long time," my Master muses conversationally, knowing full well that I will not break her edict of silence. 

 

And, yes, she has been teasing me for a long time, damn her.

 

When our paths cross, this is one of our extra-curricular activities, my wet and horny submission beneath her hard hand. Tough, demanding and completely fair, she has been a masterful teacher and I have been well trained. But this night has been very, very difficult.

 

I'm hard pressed to decide which is more difficult, the elaborate bondage that elevates me uncomfortably above the floor, the brutal spiderweb of soft cotton rope as effective a prison as stone. Or is the wet, throbbing ache in my genitals and ass, pure sexual frustration reducing me to raw animal need.

 

No, it is not those things, but the ringing silence. I am a singer, a performer, a talker, a storyteller. Silence is like Chinese water torture or sensory deprivation. I've been sobbing for what feels like a lifetime, my soul trapped behind my clenched teeth, all because she demands it of me. 

 

Her hands are on my back now, smoothing over my tense, sweaty skin, soothing me and making the sexual tension worse. The earlier flogging still lingers faintly there, brought to life by her touch as though I've been mildly sunburned. Then, those hands I adore are smoothing over my ass, tingling even more than my back from earlier torments. Fuck, I'm so horny I could die…

 

With that rolling, chuckling purr, my Master's hand tickles closer to the wet ache she has inspired, teasing the tight rosebud of my sensitive ass. My breath is harsh through my nose, whistling in and out like a marathon runner's. Fuck, but this would be easier if I were actually gagged!

 

"Very good, Starling," she purrs, that gentle finger pressing a little more, a further tease, but not breaking the twitching ring of muscle. "But I have one more treat for you."

 

My tears are not feigned, dripping from matted eyelashes as I sob out my frustrations, barely able to move in the rope bondage, gagged by our combined wills. Humming contentedly to herself, Dace moves about and I'm having trouble identifying some of the sounds. There's another person, a submissive who very softly and differentially addresses my Master before retreating. Dace returns to me, but I cannot identify the strange sound of whatever it is that she is carrying.

 

"Gonna give that ass the star treatment, baby girl. You just sit tight."

 

Part of me wants to sass her because it's not as though I can go anywhere! Something heavy and soft landing on my back derails any thought of rebellion and sets my suspended body to swinging slightly. The object… sloshes for lack of a better word and I am completely puzzled on top of being a little dizzy from the swaying of my suspended body. The object jiggles, its weight shifting about as Dace fiddles behind me, the brush of her denim-covered crotch sheer torment against my aching pussy. 

 

"Now, relax, Starling," Dace says gently, stroking my ass again, pleasuring that once dirty place that is now such a hotspot. "This will be a new thing for you. Just trust me."

 

Trust is easy with her and, frankly, I'm so horny I'd do anything right about now. So I nod, still maintaining my silence, which is easier now with the distraction of the sex play.

 

The cold, slick press of Dace's gloved finger against my asshole makes me jump and hiss. She only chuckles and leans away to swat me, hard, making me strain against the ropes. A firm grip on my hips stops the swaying of my dangling body, her fingers digging into my flesh, the denim once more tormenting my wet need.

 

The press of that finger tortures me again, but after spreading what is obviously lube, it gets even more interesting. Not a familiar phallic shape pressing home in my body, but something thinner, harder and colder.

 

Before I can do more than fight my urge to ask a question… she presses on the thing on my back and warm fluid rushes into my bowels.

 

My high-pitched gasp is completely authentic.

 

"Good girl," Dace soothes, stroking my skin with the hard hand at my hip. "Just go with it. Your job is to hold the water in. Just concentrate on that, nothing else. Feel the pressure of the water and how it makes you feel."

 

Indescribable. The sensations are completely indescribable. The pressure of the water in my guts sharpens the needy ache in my pussy, makes my whining elevate towards my soprano range. 

 

Then, a heavy metal clunk beneath me and Dace's tall, strong body is cradling my much smaller frame. The nozzle vanishes and I am angled with my ass aimed at the floor. The effort of holding the foreign weight of the water is excruciating and yet makes me so very, very aware of my entire lower torso.

 

For an endless moment I am suspended there, my body helpless in this woman's hands, before she utters the words that set me free.

 

"Let it go, Starling."

 

In a rush that leaves me cramping and light-headed, the warm water floods from its prison in my body. It's like being turned inside out, the strong sensations sharpening every other feeling in me. The ache of frustration, the stiffness of my bound limbs, the faded sting of my flogging, the total body pain of being hung out like a piece of ripe fruit. 

 

When Dace lowers my twitching body into its original position and gently slides that familiar strap-on home in my hypersensitive ass, my direct orders of silence are lost in the firestorm of sensation. 

 

Screaming and cussing, I fight the ropes like a trapped animal, wanting the steady fucking so badly I'm out of my damn mind with it. Firm fingers on my clit are yet another direct line to the orgasm that looms like a tsunami.

 

When it hits, I am like the sea life scraped from the deepest depths of the ocean by those incomprehensibly destructive waves, battered and destroyed by its power.

 

It takes a long time for the sexual storm to pass, orgasm after orgasm wrung from my body until blackness tugs at the edge of my consciousness. In that way that Dace has, she knows exactly how far to push me, gently backing off from her tireless pleasuring of my body.

 

When I can think again, I'm freed, lying sprawled on a soft bed, nothing but my bare skin, my pleasure and my pain.

 

"Good girl," Dace soothes, half-reclined beside me, stroking back my sweaty hair, not touching me anywhere else as my over stimulated body begins to return to normal. 

 

This will not be an evening easily forgotten.

 

"Thank you, ma'am."


End file.
